LEGO Dimensions 2: The Dimensional Crisis (Thedudeman3)
lego dimensions 2 is the seaqeul to the most popular lego dimensions it is rated e10 for everyone ten and up summuary after 10 years of lego dimensions's release warnerbros games and tt games decided to continue lego dimensions with a new game in the series as you help mario, noob and captain underpants stop the evil lord vortech from destroying all the dimensions with the foundation elements during his return it begins in the mushroom kingdom while mario is trying to save princess peach but in the middle of it mario gets sucked into a vortex. then we go into the roblox game called work at a pizza place where a noob is getting a job but then mario appears and the noob wonders who mario is and eventually a pizza guy gets sucked into a vortex with the foundation element of roblox. "pizza" so the noob and mario jump into the same vortex to save the pizza. we now enter the captain underpants franchise it takes place during the final battle of the first movie but with a twist george and harold get sucked into a vortex with the foundation element "the hypno ring" captain underpants hears george and harold screaming for help and captain underpants gains his super powers like in the movie and he breaks out of the turbo toilet 2000 and then sees a new vortex and mario and noob fall out of it captain underpants catches noob and mario and then a conversation begins and later the heros go to save their friends but they end up landing in vorton and the gateway one again explodes X-PO asked our heros who they were and now X-PO joined their team so our heros rebuild the gateway and begin to save the universe List of New Franchises year 1 captain underpants the first epic movie super mario odyssey roblox spongebob nexo nights diary of a wimpy kid the emoji movie minecraft the lego ninjago movie year 2 cars 3 memes lego dimensions hello neighbor year 1 and 2 captain underpants the first epic movie playable characters george harold captain underpants -mr krupp:only unlocked when captain underpants gets wet melvin professor poopypants non playable characters Ms. Ribble Edith super mario odyssey playable characters mario bowser luigi princess peach toad non playable characters goomba donkey kong pauline uncle amibo roblox playable characters noob builderman chef guest shedletsky ROBLOX albert/flamingo asimo3089 nonplayable characters alexnewtron tremity mr robot captain rampage circut breaker skaterboi teaism firebrand1 lego ninjago movie playable characters lloyd lord garmadon kai zane nya sensei wu jay cole non playable characters garmadons minions nexo nights playable characters macy aaron clay lance axl jestro non playable characters monstrux fire minions = the emoji movie playable characters gene hi-5 jailbreak smiler Non playable characters the poop emoji the crying emoji laughing emoji minecraft playable characters steve alex non playable characters hostile mobs ender dragon the wither diary of a wimpy kid playable characters greg heffly rowley jefferson nonplayable characters rodrick manny frank heffly susan heffly mr jefferson mrs jefferson cars 3 playable characters lightning mcqueen cruz mater jackson storm non playable characters miss fritter cal weathers bobby swift smokey spongebob playable characters spongebob squarepants patrick star mr krabs sandy cheeks plankton squidward nonplayable characters mrs puff bikini bottom citizens karen lego dimensions playable characters you know them already if you got the game = non playable characters the non playable characters of the original game memes playable memes sanic ugandan knuckles robbie rotten john cena yee eddy wallie spartain warrior gotta go fast nyan cat non playable memes dat boi mine turtle my name is jeff weegee trivia * your original lego dimensions characters are compatable with lego dimenions 2 the dimensional crisis * this is the first lego dimensions game to have a diesny theme in it = Category:Customs by Thedudeman3 Category:Video Games